


Heels

by yvonna



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfam bingo 2019, Brothers, Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna
Summary: Damian wants to be good at all aspects of being Robin. Including undercover work.





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Batfam Bingo 2019, Prompt "Heels"

"Drake!"

 

The demon screaming his name was something that Tim had learned to tune out awhile ago, So he continued typing out his report, but did make sure to stay more aware incase the brat decides to attack.

"Drake." He was standing next to Tim now, but Tim kept his eyes on the screen, hoping that if he didnt give Damian attention that he'd just go away.

It was odd though. Normally the brat just starts ranting about whatever wrong Tim had done to him, not move closer to him.

"Drake. I require your...assistance." 

That was down right unnatural. All the contingencies Tim has for brainwashing to body switching ran threw his mind as he turned to look at Damian.

Damian...who was wearing a yellow sun dress, and holding some high-heels in his hand.

 

What?

 

"Drake. Grayson has informed me that you are the best at theis...type...of things."

 

What?

 

"Drake stop sitting like a fool and teach me how to walk in these infernal things! Grayson simply laughs, and i will not subject myself to Fatgirl or Hood." It was amazing how much spite Damian could fit into just a few sentences. A talent to be sure.

 

Of course, with this strange and new experience, Tim turned his chair to face the fifth Robin, honestly at a loss for why this was happening. As far as he was aware there was no undercover work needed right now, and if there was Damian would be the last picked for it. He could fight, but he could not act.

"Why are you wearing a dress and want to walk in heels?" The answer would decide the reaction.

Tim wasn't expecting for Damian to throw four pictures in his face though. Managing to catch them all, even if 3 just fell in his lap he went threw them.

And they were of all the previous robins Crossdressing. One of Dick in some fluffy monstrosity, one of Jason in a pink dress, and of Tim as Caroline. And even one of Steph dressed up as a guy.

"Where'd you get the one of Steph? We kept that from Bruce so he couldn't have a picture."

"Tch. From Pennyworth of course. He was going threw his albums. Asking Grayson about it has lead me to learn that all Robins must prove their acting abilities via pretending to be the opposite gender. I am just as good an actor as the rest of you, better then. I would imagine."

"Then why do you need help?" If he was so much better than he could figure it out on his own.

"I can not walk in these things!" And with that the heels were thrown to the ground, and Tim had to hide a flinch. Those were expensive shoes and you didn't just hurt them like that. But you could never show weakness with Damian, he would use it for the rest of your life. He was still taking Tims energy drinks.

 

"It makes no sense! I have exceptional balance! I do not see what I am doing wrong and asking Grayson was useless. But between his baying laughter he implied that, before me, you were the best at acting." Starting out angry, the Brat got a hold on his anger very quickly, which unfortunately meant that he really did care about this, whitch was annoying, because now Tim felt obliged to help the argant little snoob.

"Why. Are you even worrying about this. i'm sure when B puts you in a dress he'll help you figure it out." Not that Tim wouldn't try to get out of helping first.

Damian looked away, and the look on his face implied that he had already seen Bruce about it, and that - Did not bode well. That look implied Bruce had managed to hurt Damian's feeling without noticing, and once Dick found out there would be another fight.

"I went to see father about it, why i had yet to be but on an undercover mission, and he implied i was not ready. He seemed to doubt i ever would be."

Damnit Bruce. why couldn't you have just given him an simple unlikely-to-get-him-hurt undercover mission?

"Fiiiiine" 

Standing up and picking up the poor, poor shoes Tim examined the heel height.

"Well for one, these are way to tall for you. Come on. I have a pair that should fit you that won't be too tall, and you can prove them providing you don't Throw them. Then I guess i'll teach you makeup. God knows Dick sucks at it."

 

Thankfully Damian followed along without being a brat, but Tim could steal tell that he was upset that Bruce didn't think he could do something all the other Robins had.

And unfortunately, Tim rather doubted that learning How to do so wouldn't really convince him otherwise.

"And maybe we can find a mission for you to prove your new skills on.

**Author's Note:**

> All constructive criticism is welcomed! Please tell me what you think!.


End file.
